Don't Gimme More
by Arzhetty
Summary: Ketika kau merasakan hatimu sepi, jangan pernah kau memikulnya sendiri. Masih ada aku di sini. Yang menantimu. Namun, jangan pernah berikan aku-sesuatu yang lebih. Saat kau, akan lenyap. Implisit lemon.


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Not AU, Not OC. Dan segala kelangsungan dan keanehan lainnya agar dapat di pahami. Maybe implisit lemon.

Enjoy guys!

* * *

Telah mengenalmu sedari dulu. Dari saat kau menatapku penuh kejengkelan akan sikapku. Dan mencoba bersikap manis di hadapanku. Aku tak tahu, apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Aku tak tahu, bagaimana cara bicara. Namun—

"Kau mempunyai dada yang besar…"

Dan aku merasakan tubuhku remuk dan sakit bukan main. Di rumah sakit pada ujungnya. Aku masih mengingat itu. Membuatku tersenyum.

Harga dirimu.

Membuatku selalu mengalihkan pandanganku padamu. Memperhatikan tingkah lakumu. Kau memang lain. Dan kau, selalu lain dari Gadis sebayamu. Dari semua anggota tubuhmu dan sikapmu. Dan caramu, mengajariku. Cara tersenyum, cara berucap, cara bersikap, dan kesopan lainnya.

Budi pekertimu luhur. Dan aku bangga akan hal itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya, kau menjelaskan sesuatu yang asing bagiku. Cinta.

Apa arti sebuah 'Cinta'.

Dan saat itu juga, aku menyadarinya. Bahwa aku—

'Cinta' padamu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini.

Aku masih menatapmu. Dengan baju kebanggaanmu. Dengan senyum merekahmu. Dan dengan, rasa semangatmu. Kau masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Masih cantik. Masih indah. Dan masih—

Tak tersentuh.

Kebiasaanmu. Dengan menyelipkan anak rambutmu di belakang cupingmu dengan gerakan lembut. Dan kau menyapa semua manusia yang ada di sekelilingmu pagi ini. Dengan senyum ceriamu. Dengan semangatmu. Membuat mereka kembali membalas sapaanmu.

Aku melihatmu dari jauh. Saat kau mulai memasuki rumah besar itu. Rumah gelap sunyi tanpa penghuni. Yang di depan gerbangnya melambangkan kipas putih. Yang kata orang-orang sekitar, itu adalah rumah bekas pembataian. Dan yang mereka bilang, pemilik kompleks itu adalah—

Uchiha.

Setiap pagi. Hampir setiap pagi kau ke sana. Memasuki rumah itu dengan langkah kecilmu, dan menapakan kaki jenjangmu ke lantai marmer dari rumah tua itu. Kau mulai melakukan kebiasaanmu selanjutnya. Membersihkan rumah itu.

Aku dapat mengintaimu dari sini. Cukup dari sini. Dan kau, tak bisa merasakan aku. Keberadaanku, yang selalu di sisimu. Walau sedekat apapun jarak kita. Dan kau tetap akan terus memandang kedepan. Tanpa melirikan iris matamu, padaku.

Menanti suatu hal yang tak pasti.

Kenapa kau begitu senang melakukan itu?

Kenapa kau begitu setia padanya?

Memang apa yang telah ia perbuat padamu dulu?

.

.

Siapapun kau,

Yang mereka bilang kau, adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Beritahu aku. Apa yang kau perbuat padanya dulu,

Sehingga dia, begitu mencintaimu.

* * *

Kau cantik. Dan aku menyukaimu. Cara berfikirmu. Cara kau bicara, cara kau menatap. Cara kau tersenyum.

Matamu, mata hijaumu. Kenapa bisa kau memiliki mata seindah itu? Dan, rambutmu. Rambutmu, Sakura. Yang membuatmu berbeda dari yang lain. Yang membuatmu berbeda dari semua Gadis di dunia ini. Yang membuatku, selalu bisa menangkap sosokmu.

Aku dapat merasakan auramu. Walau dengan mata terpejam. Hampir setiap hari, aku berusaha membuatmu tersenyum. Di balik sangkar kepedihanmu. Mencoba menjadi surya dalam kehidupanmu. Dan memohon padamu, agar kau mau membagi kesedihanmu padaku.

Menghapuskan air matamu dengan kulit tanganku. Mendekap tubuh ringkihmu dengan seluruh jiwaku. Mencoba tersenyum walau kau membicarakan dia di depaku. Sehingga kau ikut tertawa. Dan itu, cukup membuatku bahagia. Berharap, kau bisa merasakan keberadaanku di sisimu.

Tahu'kah kau?

Aku ada di sini. Mengharapkan balasanmu. Berharap kau sekedar melirikku. Dan memberiku kepastian. Bahwa kau benar-benar tahu aku ada. Menjagamu dalam gelapnya hidupmu. Dan berkata—

"Dia pasti kembali,"

* * *

Saat pemberontakan itu, kau menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menghambur kearahku, dan mendekap erat bahuku.

Dia memang kembali.

Namun, bukan untuk membalas semua perasaan Sakura. Dia kembali, untuk membuktikan pada seluruh warga Konoha, bahwa dia, bergabung dengan Organisasi itu. Dan akan mendamprat Konoha. Semua menjerit. Tak terkecuali kau.

Aku dapat merasakan perasaanmu.

Kenapa, Yang-Berkuasa-Di Atas-Sana selalu mempermainkan takdir?

Apa ia tak tahu? Masih ada Gadis setia di sini menunggu manusia kejam itu kembali. Masih ada Gadis suci ini, mengharapkan belaian tangan kotor bekas membunuh itu. Masih menunggunya. Dan berharap takdir ikut merasakan, betapa ia sakit.

Namun, aku yakin.

Takdir telah menentukan.

Bahwa semua yang ada dalam dirimu, Sakura. Semua milikmu.

Akan terbagi juga untukku.

Takdir, kejam'kan?

.

.

.

Malam ini tiba.

Aku mengajakmu pergi. Dengan berbekal sekantung shuriken dan kunai. Serta bahan lukis dan gaun malam. Mawar merah menemaniku. Berjalan kearah rumahmu. Mengetuk pintu dan kau menyambutku dengan senyumanmu. Aku membalasnya.

Mengajakmu pergi kesebuah hotel dan kau mengiyakannya dengan ringan.

Aku tersenyum kali ini. Senyum yang bukan kuberikan saat aku mendengar kau membicarakan dia. Kau membisikan sesuatu padaku. Dan aku dapat mendengar jelas itu—sangat jelas.

"Buatlah aku, melupakannya…"

Jantungku berdetak. Mataku membeliak. Keingat mengucur di tubuhku. Kurasakan kau memelukku. Tangan kecilmu, meraih tubuhku. Dan bergerak lunglai. Aku mematung. Kesunyian yang melanda. Karna aku, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Yang terdengar hanya sebuah deru nafas tak teratur.

Kau, melakakukannya.

Aku memasukimu semakin dalam. Dan desahananmu bepadu dengan suara malam. Tak ada cahaya lampu di sana. Hanya sorotan mata penuh dengan saling membutuhkan dan cahaya rembulan yang terlihat sepenuhnya yang ada.

Membelaimu, merasakan seluruh kulitmu dengan indera pengecapku. Kau memekik di sertai jatuhnya tetesan air murni itu. Menangis. Dan terus menangis. Namun, ada satu kejanggalan.

Kesucianmu, telah hilang.

Aku menghentikan semua gerakanku. Menatapmu dalam, seolah rasa sakit hati ini dapat terlampiaskan. Dengan hanya menatapmu. Cukup menatapmu, aku berharap, kau bisa merasakan betapa aku sakit hati. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu.

Dan terisak.

Kami-sama, aku tak sanggup.

Dengan sekali gerakan, aku mendekapnya. Dan ia berbisik lembut penuh emosi di dalamnya

"Maafkan aku, Sai."

* * *

Semuanya telah berlalu. Dan kini, waktuku, dan waktumu, berjalan seiring takdir. Seperti biasanya, kau, aku, dan semua pemikiranmu tentang dia, masih menyertai kita. Melupakan rasa sakitku. Tentang malam itu.

Siapa, yang telah menyentuhmu terlebih dahulu?

Benakku bergejolak. Ingin aku membunuh makhluk Uchiha itu. Dia datang, untuk pergi. Dan kembali, untuk meninggalkan luka lagi. Dan sungguh aku, sangat ingin menghabisinya. Mengoyak habis jantungnya, dan mencincang habis hatinya.

Dia, adalah kehancuran. Tak ada gunanya.

Dan—

Untuk apa dia di ciptakan di dunia ini?

Gadis yang selama ini kukira suci, telah ia nodai. Gadis yang selama ini kujaga erat, dengan satu malam, bisa menjadi mawar berduri untuk selamanya dalam hidupku. Bagai mantra, ia kini di hadapanku. Menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku kesepian, Sai."

Dengan kalimat itu, kau berhasil menarik diriku. Kau tak pernah berkata hal yang bernuansa roman. Tak perlu berkata dan memohon. Dengan seuntai kalimatmu tentang keadaanmu saat ini, aku dapat mengerti. Bahwa kau, tengah membtuhkanku.

Normal'kah aku, jika berpendapat

'Akan selalu ada di sisinya, walau tanpa kata-kata cinta darinya.'

Aku tak tahu. Apa ia telah menganggapku atau tidak. Aku tak tahu, apa ia membutuhkanku. Karna ia, tak pernah berkata 'Aku membutuhkanmu,' padaku. Cukup ia hanya mengucapkan 'Aku kesepian', aku telah mendekapnya.

Tak perlu memohon,

Karna tanpa permohonan pun, aku telah—

Ada di sampingmu.

.

.

.

Malam ini, sama seperti malam itu.

Aku mengajakmu pergi dari semua ini. Menghabisi hari ini, dengan mengajakmu pergi malam ini. Dan lagi-lagi, kau mengiyakan itu. Banyak bisik-bisik yang kudengar di sepanjang perjalan yang kudengar. Para manusia itu, menatapku dan Sakura dengan lekat. Seolah mengintrogasi kami.

Tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Sakura mengampit lenganku erat.

Aku merasakan Jantungku menegang. Sakura mengecup bibirku. Dan ini, yang pertama bagi kami. Bagiku. Aku menikmatinya, dan menyentuh kedua pipi ranumnya.

Basah.

Menangis.

Jangan—

Jangan menangis, Sakura.

Desahan yang kudengar, yang kurasakan. Semua bagian tubuhnya menegang. Tangannya menangkup wajahku, seakan meminta lebih. Jade-nya, menatapku penuh. Tak seperti biasanya. Dan bibirnya, tak seperti biasanya—

Mendesahkan namaku.

Dan, membisikan sesuatu di telingaku

"Aku menginginkanmu…"

.

.

.

Misi kali ini, tanpa dirinya.

Aku memandang bayanganku di cermin itu. Untuk kesekian pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku memandang diriku lekat di depan cermin. Memperhatikan seluruh lekuk tubuh yang kumiliki selama ini.

Semua bayangannya, bayangannya yang menghantuiku. Dan masih mengingat jelas apa yang ia katakan. Membisikan mesra di telingaku. Dua kata, yang menjadi suatu keajaiban dalam hidupku. Dan pertama kali kudengar dari kerongkonganmu.

Aku—menginginkanmu.

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku menuju semua perlengkapanku. Dan mengambil kantung kunai dan memakainya. Dan—

Aku—menginginkanmu.

Saat itu juga, aku merasakan darah mengalir bersama pecahan kaca.

* * *

Berharap, saat aku kembali nanti, ia sudah siap dengan keputusanku. Menerimaku, dan masuk dalam kehidupanku. Dan juga, sebaliknya.

Ia menyambutku dengan senyum merekah dan pandangan mata lurus. Menatapku. Ia tak lagi mengenakan baju missing-nin nya. Rok pendek coklat beserta baju merah pudar. Mengantar kami ke pintu gerbang. Dan menatapku penuh harap.

Semua berpamitan. Dan aku, membungkuk kearahnya. Ia tak membalas. Namun, dengan sekali gerakan, ia menerkam tubuhku. Menangkup kerahku. Dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di selipan leherku.

Aku membalasnya, merasakan kerahku lembab. Dan suara isakan, di sertai bisikan…

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

Di sertai, hujan turun.

Mematung.

Dan saling menatap penuh tanda tanya.

Tatapan mereka, tajam menginterogasiku.

Aku menatap mereka balik.

Dan, memejamkan mataku.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku"

.

.

.

.

.

2 minggu.

Hanya 2 minggu aku meninggalkan desa ini. Serasa 2 abad bagiku. Misiku tak sulit. Dan semua bisa diselesaikan dengan baik dan singkat. Dengan hati lapang, dengan semua harapan, aku kembali.

Kakashi dan Naruto mengekoriku. Mereka selalu diam-diam mencuri pandang padaku. Saat kulirik, mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Menatap arah lain. Aku hanya diam.

Bagaikan suatu jiwa yang melekat. Jantungku memompa cepat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku—

Kembali

Untukmu.

* * *

Semua orang berkumpul. Mengenakan Kimono dan Yukata mencolok menurutku. Para wanita itu mengoles wajah mereka dengan riasan wajah yang tebal. Dan mereka berkumpul tepat di dekat kantor Hokage.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru.

Tak ada yang tak tersenyum. Dan mereka berpesta ria. Aku melihat Nona Tsunade tengah berbicara pada seorang wanita dan pria di sampingnya. Maksud hati, ingin melaporkan hasil misi. Aku mendekati mereka.

Setelah sorot mataku mendekat, aku dapat melihat jelas siapa wanita-pria itu. Mereka Nampak sangat mencolok diantara yang lainnya. Pesta ini,

Apa?

Nona Tsunade menyapaku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Dan berdiri menghadapnya. Kami saling bertanya dan menjawab.

Aku terlalu fokus. Dan tak sadar dengan semua ini. Ada bisikan.

"Sai,"

Aku membatu. Suara jelas itu. Yang fanatik di telingaku. Yang tela menyatu dalam pendengaranku. Kutolehkan wajahku. Dan—

Aku merasakan jantungku pindah keperut.

Wanita itu—

Dengan rambut lembut membingkai wajahnya, dengan bibir merekah bergetar menghiasinya. Jade-nya, bagai surya, menyadarkanku akan sesuatu. Ada Uchiha, di sampingnya.

Kakiku melemas. Pandanganku mengabur. Jariku bergetar saat menyentuh kotak cincin ini. Aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Ia balik menatapku. Pandanganku mengabur.

"Acara resepsinya, baru saja selesai. Kau terlambat, Sai"

Suara Nona Tsunade memecahkanku.

Aku tak tersenyum. Namun bibirku berkata lain. Sebuah lengkungan terciptakan tanpa batin. Senyum ini, sama seperti senyum dulu. Aku menjabat tangan Uchiha itu. Yang rasanya, baru kemarin aku melihat wajah dingin aura pembunuhnya tengah mengobrak-abrik desa ini.

Tak ada yang menarik. Hanya tanganku yang kurasakan mati rasa. Dan aku, beralih pada sosok satunya. Tepat di sampingnya. Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Membuat ia menatapku frustasi.

Diamlah, dan jangan pernah tunjukan mata itu.

Aku membungkuk. Ia tak membalas.

Dan aku mengulurkan tanganku, kau diam.

Ulurkan tanganmu, dan pergi secepatnya dari hadapanku. Atau—

Jangan pernah sambut tanganku, dan dekap tubuhku.

Dan kau memilih—

Mendekapku.

Dan berbisik. Untuk kesekian kalinya di telingaku.

"Aku, mencintaimu…"

* * *

Jangan pernah bicara denganku.

Aku lebih memilihmu meninggalkanku tanpa bisikan.

Jangan pernah ingatkan aku,

Dengan semua sikap burukku.

Seakan kau, akan merasakan semua perlakuanku.

Biarkan aku, tetap menjadi seperti dulu.

Menjadi makhluk,

Penuh dengan rekayasa.

Jangan berikan, aku sesuatu

Yang lebih.

.

.

Sakura…

Ya'kan, Sakura…?

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

**Arzhetty note's :**

**GW STRESSS…**

**Singkat, Padat, Ga jelas.**

**Jadi bikin beginian. Jadi keliatannya, kaya emosi banget. Dan sebenarnya, gw lagi KESEl banget*fic pelampiasan* So, maaf Sai. Lo jadi korban…hiks. Sebenernya, gwwwww suka SaiSaku. Tergantung si. Kalo yang AU, kagak. Gw ga suka. Hehhe, sukanya yang canon :P**

**Lagi emosi nih. Jadi kasar. Saia kan manusia ga . Okeee…gw sama sekali ga bermaksud yang aneh-aneh. Lagian, lagi kagak mood bikin lemon eksplisit. Kaya gini aja cukup kali ya? sopan kan? Okelah. Mudah-mudahn, dalam waktu deket ini, gw bisa update fic-fict gw cepet. AMINN. Dan segera HIATUSS…xixixi.**

**Thanks semua yang udah mau baca. Sampai ketemu di Married by Accident(nih fic proyek yang lagi fokus. Cuz, udah mau tamat T.T). Byeee :***

**P.s : Jangan protes soal Lemon yang medit banget! *pudung***


End file.
